The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree broadly characterized by its bearing of fruit which is of good eating quality and relatively early ripening and more particularly characterized by the fruit being of uniformly large size, uniform shape, and having good keeping quality.
The commercial value of a fruit tree is dependent on a number of factors, the lack of any one of which can greatly affect the price brought by the fruit. The well known Tilton and Royal (unpatented) varieties of apricot trees bear symmetrical fruit of medium to large size and good quality. However, the apricots borne by these varieties ripen later then those borne by other varieties such as the Pomo apricot tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,192) and frequently encounter depressed prices. Generally, the fruit borne by the early varieties is of only medium keeping quality, of inconsistent size and otherwise inferior. It has long been recognized that it would be highly advantageous to provide an apricot tree bearing fruit which ripens relatively early while having good keeping quality and uniformly large size. It is, of course, desirable that the apricots borne by such an improved variety also possess other characteristics desirable in creating consumer acceptance such as uniformity of shape and good eating quality.